Tennis Trouble
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Dedede had opened up a tennis tournament in Cappy Town. Tiff thinks that Dedede is up to something so she and Kirby entered the tournament. Is the tournament one of Dedede's schemes to defeat Kirby?


Tennis Trouble

It was a nice morning in Cappy Town. Everyone is enjoying a peaceful day. Suddenly King Dedede and Escargoon showed up in their limo. Everyone turned towards Dedede. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff went into the crowd to see what the commotion was about.

"Attention everyone, Dedede has an announcement to make," Escargoon said into the megaphone. He handed the megaphone to Dedede.

"Today I am holding a special event in Cappy Town," said Dedede. The Cappies were confused.

"What sort of event?" Tiff asked suspiciously.

Dedede laughed. "It is the Cappy Town Deluxe Tennis Tournament," said King Dedede. The Cappies gasped in surprise.

"A tennis tournament?" asked Mayor Blustergas.

"That's right, everyone can participate in the tournament," said Dedede. He and Escargoon left while the villagers got excited. However Tiff was suspicious.

"Dedede is planning something," Tiff said to herself.

Meanwhile Dedede and Escargoon were driving back to the castle.

"This tennis tournament is the perfect plan to defeat Kirby," said Escargoon.

"Yeah, I'll finally be able to beat Kirby," said Dedede. Then he and Escargoon laughed evilly.

Back at Cappy Town, Cappies begin to get ready for the tournament. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were walking in the castle's hallways.

"Where are we going Tiff?" asked Tuff.

"We're going to the courtyard so that Kirby and I can practice some tennis," explained Tiff.

Tuff gasped. "You mean that you and Kirby are going to be in the tournament?" asked Tuff.

"Yes, Dedede is up to something; I've got to figure out what it is so I've decided that Kirby and I should be in the tournament," said Tiff.

Kirby was excited. "Poyo," Kirby replied happily.

"I guess I should be in the tournament as well so that I can help you guys," said Tuff. Then he left. Tiff and Kirby went to the courtyard. Tiff set up a tennis net and she grabbed a tennis racket. She gave one to Kirby.

"Alright Kirby, I'm going to teach you some tennis," said Tiff. So Tiff taught Kirby tennis.

Later Cappies entered a stadium built by Dedede. It was where the tournament is going to be held. Inside Cappies begin taking their seats. Fololo and Falala appeared in the announcer's booth.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the Cappy Town Deluxe Tennis Tournament," said Fololo.

"We'll be announcing the matches but first let's take a look at our players," said Falala.

A screen showed an image of the players.

"First up is Kirby and Tiff," said Fololo.

"Next up is Tuff and Iro," said Falala.

Next we have Sir Ebrum and Lady Like followed by Mayor Blustergas and Hana, Chief Bookem and Buttercup, Chef Kawasaki and Gus, Spikehead and Honey, Samo and Mabel, and Gengu and Tuggle," said Fololo.

"And finally we have Dedede and Escargoon," said Falala.

Fololo explained the rules. "Each match will be consisted in tag teams, two teams will face each other in each match," said Fololo.

"Our first match is Dedede and Escargoon versus Sir Ebrum and Lady Like," said Falala.

Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Dedede, and Escargoon appeared on the court. Waddle Doo sat in the referee chair.

"Ready, set, go," said Waddle Doo.

The match began. Sir Ebrum served the ball first but Dedede hit the ball back. Soon the four of them were hitting the ball back and forth. Lady Like hit the ball but Dedede swung his racket hard thus sending the ball flying. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like tried to hit it but they missed.

"Point goes to Dedede and Escargoon," said Waddle Doo. Dedede and Escargoon laughed. They continued playing. Soon Dedede and Escargoon have beaten Sir Ebrum and Lady Like.

"Dedede and Escargoon had won the first round," said Waddle Doo.

Everyone in the crowd booed at Dedede and Escargoon. Dedede laughed.

"This is just the beginning," said Dedede.

Sir Ebrum and Lady Like left the court in despair

"Our next match is Kirby and Tiff versus Chef Kawasaki and Gus," said Fololo.

The match began. Tiff hit the ball to Gus and Gus hit the ball back. Kirby used the tennis skills that Tiff had taught him. Kirby hit the ball and it flew past Chef Kawasaki and Gus.

"Point goes to Kirby and Tiff," said Waddle Doo.

"Nice shot Kirby," said Gus.

"Poyo," replied Kirby.

The match continued. Finally the match ended and Tiff and Kirby won the match.

"Kirby and Tiff had won the second round," said Waddle Doo.

Everyone cheered at Kirby and Tiff.

"Kirby seems to be good at tennis," Escargoon whispered to Dedede.

"Don't worry we'll beat Kirby," Dedede whispered back.

"Our third match is Tuff and Iro versus Spikehead and Honey," said Falala.

Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey stepped up on the court.

"May the best team win," said Spikehead. The children got ready and the match began. Tuff served the ball and Spikehead hit the ball back. The ball flew past Tuff and Iro.

"Point goes to Spikehead and Honey," said Waddle Doo.

Tuff began to sweat. He knew that he had to do his best to win so that he could help Kirby. The match continued on. Luckily Tuff and Iro won.

"Tuff and Iro had won the third match," said Waddle Doo.

Tuff and Iro gave each other a high five while Spikehead and Honey congratulated them.

"Great job guys, you've beaten us fair and square," said Spikehead.

"Yeah we'll be cheering for you," said Honey.

"Thanks," said Tuff.

"Our next matches are Mayor Blustergas and Hana versus Chief Bookem and Buttercup, and Samo and Mabel versus Gengu and Tuggle," said Fololo.

The matches continued in the tournament. Waddle Doo had announced the results of the matches. Mayor Blustergas and Hana won the fourth match and Samo and Mabel won the fifth match.

"We're on the finalists so it's anyone's game," said Fololo.

"Our first finalist match is Mayor Blustergas and Hana versus Dedede and Escargoon," said Falala.

The match soon started. The mayor and his wife were taking turns hitting the ball but they were no match against Dedede and Escargoon. Soon Dedede and Escargoon have beaten them.

"Dedede and Escargoon won the first finalist round," said Waddle Doo.

The crowd booed at Dedede and Escargoon. Meanwhile Tiff was eyeing Dedede suspiciously.

"Dedede must have some sort of trick up his sleeve," said Tiff.

"Our second finalist match is Samo and Mabel versus Dedede and Escargoon," said Falala.

Samo and Mabel soon faced against Dedede and Escargoon.

"I predict that Dedede will cheat during the match," said Mabel. Samo nodded. They knew Dedede may have some trick up his sleeve. The match began. During the match Dedede and Escargoon used their tricks to beat Samo and Mabel.

"Dedede and Escargoon won the second finalist round," said Waddle Doo.

Samo and Mabel seethed with anger while Dedede and Escargoon laughed evilly.

"Our third finalist match is Tuff and Iro versus Dedede and Escargoon," said Fololo.

Tuff, Iro, Dedede, and Escargoon appeared on the court.

"I won't let you win, King Dedede," said Tuff.

Dedede laughed. "We'll see about that," said Dedede.

Tuff was determined to beat Dedede. The match began. Tuff and Iro did their best but Dedede and Escargoon managed to beat them.

"Dedede and Escargoon won the third finalist round," said Waddle Doo.

Tuff and Iro were shocked. They had lost.

"The final match is Kirby and Tiff versus Dedede and Escargoon," said Falala.

Tiff and Kirby were preparing for the final match. Tuff and Iro appeared.

"It's up to you and Kirby to win the tournament," Tuff said to his sister.

"Yeah, we're all counting on you," said Iro.

"Thanks," said Tiff as she and Kirby headed out to the court.

Soon the match began. It was a tough match as the ball was hit back and forth. Both teams are determined to win the tournament. Both teams soon had a deuce.

"It seems that the match is almost over as each team needs a point," said Fololo.

"The final point will determine the winners," said Falala.

Tiff turned to Kirby. "Did you hear that, one more point and we win the tournament," said Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Dedede laughed. "You don't stand a chance against us," he said.

Dedede then served the ball. Tiff hit the ball back. The Cappies watched as the ball was hit back and forth. Escargoon hit the ball towards Kirby but Kirby deflected the ball back. Dedede and Escargoon tried to hit the ball missed.

"Kirby and Tiff have won the tournament," said Waddle Doo.

Everyone cheered for Kirby's and Tiff's victory.

"We've won Kirby," said Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Dedede laughed.

"This isn't over yet," said Dedede.

"Yeah, we have a challenger for Kirby," said Escargoon.

Suddenly a monster showed up. It has a green square body with yellow mitten shaped hands attached to grey arms and orange feet. Four black tennis rackets formed a fan like motor attached to the front of the body. Each tennis racket has an eye on it.

"This here is my monster, Racketwister," said Dedede.

The monster summoned two tennis balls. It then threw them up in the air and hit them. The balls headed towards Kirby. Kirby begin swinging his racket and he deflected the balls. Racketwister continued hitting balls at Kirby. Kirby tried hitting them back but there were too many of them. Tiff helped Kirby by hitting the balls. Racketwister deflected the balls by spinning his tennis rackets. The monster then continued flinging tennis balls. Tiff knew that Kirby wouldn't stand a chance if this keeps up.

"Kirby inhale the tennis balls," said Tiff.

Kirby sucked up the incoming tennis balls. Kirby started his transformation sequence. Kirby pulled out a red and blue ball. He threw it up in the air a couple times. On the third throw, the ball bounced all over the screen. The ball landed on Kirby and the ball formed into his hat. Kirby landed on the ground.

Meta Knight showed up.

"He is now Ball Kirby," said Meta Knight.

Kirby turned himself into a ball and bounced onto the monster. Kirby then rolled into the monster. Tiff swung her racket at Kirby and Kirby headed towards the monster. Racketwister hit Kirby sending him back but Kirby bounced off a wall and hit the monster. Kirby continued bouncing on the monster until the monster was defeated. After the monster was defeated, Kirby returned to normal. Dedede cried over his defeat.

"Kirby defeated my monster," Dedede said while sobbing.

"Yeah, it looks like another scheme has been foiled," said Escargoon.

Waddle Doo handed Kirby and Tiff a trophy.

"Congratulations, you won the tournament," said Waddle Doo.

Tuff went up to his sister.

"I knew you could do it sis," said Tuff.

"Yeah but I couldn't have done it without Kirby," said Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby as he jumped up holding the trophy.


End file.
